Ian Starling
(UES) |love interests= |family=*Richard Starling (Father) *Hannah Starling (Mother) |date of birth=28 August 31 S.E. |age=44 |died= |alias=*Sierra Romeo One (Unit ID) *Hammer (Callsign) |blood type=A+ |gender=Male |gene=Human |height=1.93 Metres |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |occupation=*Mobile Suit Commander *Mobile Suit Pilot |rank=Major |mobile suits=*EGM-129/RS Crossfire Gennai *ESP-025 Striker |ships crewed= |affiliation=* **106th Special Tactics Squadron |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |first appearance=Rise of a Saviour |final appearance= }}Ian Starling is the mobile suit commander of the 106th Special Tactics Squadron. Personality & Character A militaristic and assertive man, Starling is a natural squadron leader and skilful pilot. While he comes across as tough and demanding, Starling has great respect for his team and feels protective about them. Much to the chagrin of some higher ranking personnel, Starling is often standoffish when superiors try to bypass the chain of command and order his team directly. He is slow to trust new faces, only accepting them once they've proven themselves as good people. Curiously Starling strongly relies on his gut instincts in tough situations, honed through years of experience, it resulted in his intuition having an almost uncanny level of predictability. Subsequently his team have often come to trust in Starling's orders with considerable trust, even if they seem somewhat unorthodox. He has a dry sense of humour and will often interrupt complex technical explanations to ask for a prompt simple explanation, occasionally highlighting his own reduced understanding with a mild self-derogatory joke. In combat he does not issue an order that he wouldn't carry out himself, and often leads by example. Starling prefers close quarter combat and agility when fighting rather than long-range firing, though he isn't against using these tactics if they better fit the situation.. He is also somewhat uncomfortable with drastic sudden changes, expressing concerns at the Praetorians' formation and apparent superiority over the Peacekeepers. Skills & Abilities A natural squad leader, Starling can quickly organise his team in response to changing situations. As a mobile suit pilot Starling also possess skills for close quarter combat, complementing his fast reflexes. His standing as a devoted officer to the Peacekeepers earned him the loyalty of many soldiers within the organisation, while he isn't overly fond of internal politics, Starling isn't afraid to call in the necessary backup. He's known for being overly blunt with staff, even superior officers, a trait that often does not react well with higher ups. History Background Colony Sunflower Starling's team was ordered alongside Major Rodin's 212nd Special Tactics Squadron to the Athena Research Base on Colony Sunflower, following the successful capture and salvage of the remains of an enemy mobile suit. Upon arriving the Major was introduced to Gundams produced under Project Storm and originally slated to pilot the EGX-001 Storm Gundam. Unfortunately during an Echelon attack on the base Starling was injured by falling debris on his way to the hangar to pilot the suit, fracturing his arm. Cut off and also unable to pilot his Striker, Starling was taken the base infirmary but continued to provide advice for Ian West as he launched the Storm Gundam instead. Return to Earth During the return trip to ESPF headquarters on Earth Starling was placed on medical recovery as his arm healed, but insisted on serving as an "unofficial combat advisor" to the mobile suit forces while benched. Relationships Earth System Peacekeeping Force Notes & Trivia *Starling's persona is partially based off the fictional character from Stargate SG-1. *Starling's drink of choice is coffee, but complains about the impracticality of trying to drink it without gravity. Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam